


Dog Days

by queenofdeansbooty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: You are turned into a dog with Dean and you have to try and live as a dog while Sam figures out a cure.





	Dog Days

Whenever you were dealing with witches, you never knew what you were going to get. Rarely would you walk out without someone being affected. There were times you were hit with a truth spell and wouldn’t shut up, a time where Dean got turned into a woman, Sam aged a lot, you got sick one time, and the list keeps going on and on. Never would you thought you would be turned into an animal because of them.

The hunt went as normal as any hunt would go.

_“Alright, we get in, kill the bitches, and get out. Understood?” Dean said. You nodded and cocked your gun before following him and Sam inside the house. You didn’t know what was going to happen but you were ready for it. Creeping quietly with your gun trained in front of you, you searched the house but didn’t see any sign of the witch._

_You split up from Sam, going upstairs with Dean. You would be taking the right side of the second floor and he would do the left side. However, you didn’t get very far because a dog was blocking the way. He was chained to the wall and couldn’t get to you from where you were standing but it was guarding a bedroom. He growled when he saw you and Dean and got up to stand on all fours._

_“I bet the witch is in there.” You whispered to Dean._

_“Yeah, I was thinking the same thing.”_

_“How are we going to get past Toto?” You said sarcastically._

_“One of us could distract it while the other barges inside from behind?” Dean suggested._

_“That dog will tear you open the minute it sees an opportunity.” You said._

_“Then you better be good at distracting it,” Dean said, running away from you and to the other side of the hallway. The dog barked loudly and tried to bite Dean but he got away just in time. You sighed and snapped your fingers, making the dog pay attention to you._

_“Hey, I look delicious, right? Yeah, keep paying attention to me.” You said, walking closer to the dog. He barked at you but it didn’t faze you._

_“That’s the best you could do?” Dean whispered._

_“Sorry, I’m not a dog, Dean. Just hurry up.” You whispered back and kept your eyes trained on the dog. Before Dean could barge into the room, the door opened and the dog stopped growling at you before sitting at her owner’s feet._

_“No need. I’m right here.” The witch smirked and said something in Latin before throwing a brown powder at you and Dean. You coughed and dropped your gun as you tried to wipe the powder stuff out of your eyes._

_“Sam! Up here!” You yelled. You finally could open your eyes and you were about to go to pick up your gun but the world seemed to be getting smaller. You looked over to see Dean transforming into a dog. You went to yell for Sam again but it didn’t come out as words. It came out as a bark. You whimpered and looked down to see your hands were paws. That bitch turned you and Dean into German Shepherds._

_The witch unchained the dog by the door and was going to run away but Sam made it to the top stair. He aimed at her and fired, shooting her in between her eyes. She gasped and fell to the ground, obviously dead._

_“Dean! Y/N!” Sam yelled. You barked to let him know you were there just as Dean walked to your side. You looked at the other dog who transformed from animal back to a person._

_“Who the hell are you?” Sam asked, training his gun on the woman._

_“You freed me. She kept me her slave. Thank you. Your friends are here. She turned them into dogs too.” The woman pointed to you and Dean before escaping._

_“Guys?” Sam asked with a confused look._

And that is how you and Dean got turned into dogs. It wasn’t fun since you didn’t know how to be one but you knew you had to learn. You didn’t know when this spell would wear off but it was up to Sam to figure it out.

Dean didn’t like it too much that Sam had to drive and stayed up front, staring at Sam the entire time. You stayed in the back as you watched the world pass you by. Seeing the world through a dog’s eye was weird but you got used to it quickly.

When you got back to the Bunker, you followed Sam inside but stopped at the top of the metal stairs. You were not confident at all to go down the stairs. You were like a puppy learning to walk even though you were in an adult’s body. Dean had the same thought and stood next to you, looking at the stairs.

“What are you two doing. Come on.” Sam urged, walking down a few steps before looking at you and Dean. You whined and whimpered as you pawed the stairs.

“You’re kidding me, right? It’s just stairs.” Sam scoffed. Dean barked loudly at him and you knew that if he were human, he would be cursing him.

“Dean just walk down the fucking stairs.” Sam gave him the bitch face. You growled and barked before whimpering. You whined and gave Sam the best puppy dog eyes you could muster. Sam rolled his eyes and walked to you before picking you up. You and Dean were big dogs but Sam didn’t seem to care. You barked happily as he carried you down the stairs. You licked his face and he recoiled before setting you down on the floor.

“You better not lick me,” Sam said to his brother before walking back up the stairs and picking him up. Dean grumbled but became happy once Sam put him down.

“Okay, you two don’t make a mess. I need to figure out how to get you two out of this mess.” Sam sighed and walked off. You looked at Dean and he stared at you. It was weird because as dogs, you seemed to know what Dean was thinking without him saying anything.

You could do that as humans as well. You two were very close but nothing ever happened between you two. You and Dean always seemed to have some sort of connection that the two of you never seemed to address.

Sam always told you to go for it because he’s claimed Dean talks about you all the time but you never believed him. You thought Dean saw you as only a friend or a little sister but what you don’t know is that he felt the same way about you. He’s tried to tell you multiple times that he really likes you but he could never form the words.

Now, he might have a chance because he couldn’t talk. He would have to express through his actions and he knew how to do that. Dean barked and you somehow knew what he was trying to tell you. He ran through the Bunker and you followed, excited to explore the Bunker this way. You noticed Sam was in the library with a ton of books surrounding him and as much as you didn’t want to bother him, Dean did.

Dean barked and ran over to his brother before knocking into his legs.

“Dean, or Y/N, stop. Wait, which one are you?” Sam asked. You barked loudly and growled before it looked like you stomped your paws on the ground.

“Okay, you’re Y/N. Got it.” Sam nodded and went back to researching. You whined and walked to Sam before putting your paws on his legs.

“Oh my God. Guys, I can’t work with you all over me. Seriously, go do whatever. Just leave me alone.” Sam groaned. Dean growled and bit Sam gently on the leg.

“Ow! Dean! Okay, that’s it.” Sam gathered up his books and got up before storming to his room. You whined and pawed at Dean’s face. Dean barked as he moved away from you. You noticed him zooming in on one space and turned to see Sam’s Fed shoes by the hallway. You looked at Dean and shook your head while quietly barking but Dean wouldn’t listen to you. He marched happily over to his shoes before taking one in his mouth.

You barked and ran over to Dean before biting on the other end of it. You growled and started playing tug-a-war with Dean. He was a lot stronger than you as a human and you’d figure he was stronger than you as a dog. He growled and tugged on his end, not giving the shoe up.

You tried to get the upper hand but Dean wouldn’t back down. You tried to get a better grip on the end of the shoe and Dean saw this as an opportunity.

He tugged on his end extra hard which caused the shoe to slip from your mouth. Dean danced happily in his spot before laying on the ground and gnawing on it. You whined and looked around, not seeing Sam anywhere. Because you were so bored, you picked up the other shoe with your mouth, laid down next to Dean and started chewing on it. This was super gross and you would never think about putting Sam’s stinky shoe in your mouth but as a dog, it was kind of fun.

Now all you had to do was occupy yourself until Sam found a way out of this.

* * *

You didn’t know how much time had passed but you were getting bored of ruining Sam’s shoes and you could tell Dean was getting bored too. You whined and got up before nudging Dean’s body. He looked at you and you barked, telling him that you wanted to go on a walk.

He seemed to understand what you were saying and got up, wagging his tail. You both walked to Sam’s room because you wanted him to take you two on a walk. It would look weird if only you and Dean went.

You both walked to Sam’s room but noticed it was closed. You barked to get his attention but when Sam didn’t open the door, you resulted to something a bit more annoying. You pawed at the door with your nails, scratching it up easily. Dean followed your actions and scratched at the door. You did this for a few more minutes before Sam ripped the door open.

“Will you two stop?” You barked and pawed at Sam’s legs while Dean sat there.

“I haven’t found anything that might cure you. I need a break. It looks like you two do as well.”  Sam said before leaving his room after shutting the door. You barked a couple of time as you followed him, hoping you would get your message through to him.

“What? You want to go outside?” Sam asked and both you and Dean barked happily.

“Oh so you want to go on a walk and you needed me because you don’t want to go alone.” Again, you and Dean both barked and Sam nodded.

“Alright, it might be good for me to think after reading for the past 3 hours.” Sam chuckled. He passed by the library and stopped short before staring at his ruined shoes.

“Did you chew on my shoes?” Sam asked angrily. You whimpered and put your tail between your legs just as Dean barked happily He didn’t care that he did it.

“You are buying me new shoes.” Sam glared at Dean. Sam sighed and used the garage to leave the house. You and Dean followed, glad that Sam wasn’t going to put a leash on you. When Sam opened the garage door, you and Dean sprinted outside.

You and Dean ran down the deserted street while Sam followed behind. You barked and tried to catch butterflies with your mouth as Dean chased you. Sam just watched with a smile on his face. He knew the two of you would be so great together and now that you both were dogs, it was so much clearer.

Sam took you and Dean into town and to the park where a lot of other dogs were. Though you didn’t play with them, you played with each other. You and Dean ran through the park, enjoying the sun and the breeze when Dean fell into a mud pile. You barked as a way of laughing but Dean didn’t find it funny one bit.

He jumped out of the mud pile and ran to you before pushing you into it. You barked at him but he jumped back in with you. You both played in the mud for a while before Sam whistled you two over.

You and Dean ran at full speed back to Sam and once you got to him, Sam gasped in surprise.

“You both rolled in the fucking mud?” He said quietly. He didn’t want other people seeing him curse at dogs.

“Now I’ll have to give you both a bath. Ugh, come on, I think I might know where to look for a cure.” Sam sighed and began walking back to the Bunker. When you three got back, you and Dena left muddy paw prints all the way to the bathroom where Sam got the soap and other things. He would let you and Dean wash up alone but knew you wouldn’t be able to do it without help.

Sam started the bath and began washing you and Dean. Sam was the only person, besides Dean, that you would let run their hands over your body. Even though you were a dog, it was still your body. You let him wash everywhere but Dean didn’t like that idea. When Sam got to the bottom half of Dean’s body, he barked and jumped out of the tub. Dean was still soapy and made a mess as he ran out of the bathroom.

“Dean! You’re getting soap everywhere!” Sam yelled and got up to get his brother. You were going to stay in the tub but decided to be a little bad. You ran through the halls, getting soap on the walls and floors. Dean barked as Sam tried to catch him but Sam was too slow. Now there were two dogs running through the Bunker and Sam couldn’t keep up.

You were having fun as a dog but you really wanted Sam to finish his research so you ran to Dean and barked at him, telling him to go back to the bathroom. Thankfully he did as he was told and Sam could finish washing you two.

* * *

Because you were so hyper and playing with Dean all day, you two were getting tired. You didn’t know where you were going to sleep but Dean did. You didn’t want dog hair all over your bed but Dean didn’t seem to mind.

He walked with you to his room and thankfully his door was open. He let you in first and you jumped on the bed, getting comfortable. Before jumping on the bed to join you, he closed the door with his paw. Once on the bed, he stood protectively over you before settling down next to you. He rested his head on your back and if something came into the room, he would be ready to fight it.

You made a soft sound before looking at Dean. He lifted his head to stare at you and you did something you didn’t have the courage to do as a human. You leaned forward and licked Dean’s cheek. He seemed to smile and he licked your cheek. That was your way of telling him that you loved him and he seemed to grasp that.

You laid your head back on the bed and Dean’s put his head on your back. You were so tired, you fell asleep immediately.

Sam was starting to get pissed until he found a page in a book that told him how to cure you and Dean. He got up and took the book with him before going to Dean’s room.

“Hey, I found a cure, you guys,” Sam said as he opened the door. He stopped short at what he saw. You and Dean were cuddled up together, sleeping. He smiled and knew that whatever he found could wait until tomorrow morning. At least this way, he could get peace and quiet and clean the mess you and Dean made.

 


End file.
